paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kattusite/Naming Conventions
Presently, there is not a rigid system of naming conventions in place on the wiki, which can make it somewhat confusing to locate or categorize pages. Though most articles on the wiki are given straightforward names based on their ingame designation, categories are significantly more difficult to name and keep consistent. This page is still a work in progress; I will add further discussion and suggestions to this post later, but for now I will just link to wikipedia:Wikipedia:Article titles and wikipedia:Wikipedia:Category names. Capitalization Capitalization is a major issue to consider when naming pages. Wikipedia suggests using sentence capitalization in most situations (i.e., capitalize the first letter of the first word and proper nouns, only). Most article titles on this wiki are named such that the first letter of every word is capitalized, because most articles on this wiki refer to proper nouns. This is acceptable as long as naming remains consistent. For example, the first letter of each word in Diamond Heist and Ding Dong Breaching Tool is capitalized because the title refers to a proper noun comprised of several words. On Diamond Heist walkthrough, however, the word "walkthrough" is not capitalized because it is not a part of a multiple-word proper noun, nor is it itself a proper noun. PAYDAY titles A major issue that must be decided, especially on category pages, is how the title of the game franchise should be capitalized. This issue is relatively divided on most category and article names. Some pages (including Category:PAYDAY 1, Category:PAYDAY 2, PAYDAY: The Heist, and PAYDAY 2) capitalize every letter of the word "PAYDAY" to reflect the stylized name of the game. Others (including Weapons (Payday 2), Category:Weapons (Payday 2), Category:Characters (Payday 2) and Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)) capitalize only the first letter of the word "Payday". Furthermore, the first game in the series should be referred to as either Payday 1 or as Payday: The Heist (capitalization notwithstanding), but not both. One name should be chosen and used on all pages and category names. Ultimately, it is of no consequence which naming convention is chosen so long as it is used consistently. Of note is the fact that Wikipedia has named the articles for the games wikipedia:Payday: The Heist and wikipedia:Payday 2. For the purposes of this post, I will assume "Payday: The Heist" and "Payday 2" to be correct, although, as I mentioned, this decision is arbitrary and a consensus should be reached before changes are made. Classification by game Payday: The Heist There must be a distinction (especially in category names) between elements from PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2. At the moment, most categories related to Payday: The Heist content are not specifically designated as related to Payday: The Heist. For instance, Category:Weapons and Category:Characters refer exclusively to content from Payday: The Heist, despite their names not indicating any special relationship to the first game. Thus, it is easy for users to mistakenly think that or similarly named categories refer broadly to all content from both games, rather than content from a specific game. A successful set of naming conventions must clarify this ambiguity. Payday 2 Currently, two separate methods are used to refer to content from Payday 2. Some categories (including Category:PAYDAY 2 heists) begin the title with the name of the game and then specify the subset of that game being discussed. Other categories (including Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) and Category:Characters (Payday 2)) begin with the subset of the game and then include the title of the game in parentheses. Wikipedia, on the other hand, suggests use of a third method. Under this method, pages would be named using the subset of the game, followed by a preposition and then the name of the game. To condense the above, the three conflicting schemes are as follows: *Category:Payday 2 Gameplay *Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) *Category:Gameplay in Payday 2 Again, the specific method chosen is not as important as the fact that we remain consistent. Personally, I prefer the second method, followed shortly by the third. Category:Blog posts